


Boardwalk

by agdhani



Category: Constantine
Genre: Gen, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardwalk

After the previous evenings exorcism nearly gone awry, and his own brush with death yet again, it had not taken much arm twisting for Zed to convince John that they all needed a down day. It had, however, taken more persuasion to drag him out to this boardwalk full of loud people and the even louder clatter of carnival rides, hawkers pushing their wares, music and laughter and the mixed smells of food that both lured and repelled him.

It wasn’t that John hated these things. He just wasn’t in the mood to be jostled about by strangers enjoying the sun and the freedom of a day at the seaside. He found a place along the boardwalk rail, where he could watch the tumble of the incoming tide while also keeping an eye out for his companions. Zed and Chas were determined to enjoy their spare hours regardless of John’s stick-in-the-mud attitude and had left him there to delve further into the boardwalk’s pleasures.  
His arm was about her shoulders protectively; Chas had been the one to pull her out of harm’s way when the exorcism had begun to go pear-shaped and he had remained close to her ever since. Thankfully, John had pulled their effort together and succeeded in efforts, but John wasn’t surprised that events had frightened Zed into a deeper silence than usual. It was why John had agreed to this little excursion…

And it was why Chas stayed with her now.

Or maybe, as the two laughed over cotton candy and Chas’ prowess at a dart game which had won her the ugliest stuffed purple monkey John had ever seen, Chas had reasons of his own. He certainly seemed happier when he was with her, even though he swore to John there was nothing to tell.

“Here, John…hold this…” John blinked in surprise as Zed appeared before him and thrust the prized monkey into his arms.

“No…no, luv…this isn’t my…”

“How else am I to ride the ferris wheel?” Zed giggled, hooking her arm around Chas and pulling him off in the direction she wanted to go, giving John no further chance to protest.

“Looks like it’s you and me, old son,” John groused, wishing he had a good stiff drink or was allowed to smoke in this place.

From the top of the wheel she and Chas waved at him, the man in the dress shirt and tie, out of place on this summer’s day, with a purple monkey stuffed under his arm, pretending to belong here though he felt otherwise. John could hear her laughter, and in spite of himself found that the sound raised his spirits. Zed didn’t laugh enough. Those around John Constantine often had little to laugh about. Today, in this place, it was a good thing.

“Looks like we did good, mate,” he smirked down at the monkey’s askew face. “For once we did good…and no one’s died and gone to hell."


End file.
